I just couldn't say I love you
by lilsasami
Summary: Chapter 6 now up! Gohan and Videl make a bet. Videl is at a friends house and she is trying to make her admit her feelings. Gohan gets sick, so sick they think he could die. Could it be the heart disease that Goku had or something else?
1. The bet

Disclaimer: *Falling through a weirdly lit tunnel* where am I going? *Lands with a thud on something big* "would you mind getting off my back?" I herd a very familiar voice say. *Looks down and jumps up and screams excitedly* GOHAN wow I fell into the DBZ world! "HEY, HEY LILSASAMI ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" I hear a voice yelling. *Looks around to see myself in Geometry* "LILSASAMI PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION. WHAT IS THE ." *blocks her out* oh well I was fun wile it lasted. I'll have to daydream more often! Lol oh well I don't own DB/Z/GT ^_^;  
  
Gohan and Videl were at an arcade. It was Saturday. Videl decided that it would be fun to arm wrestle the machine. "Hey Gohan bet you can't win at this!" Videl screamed at him. "Oh yeah wanna bet." Gohan said smirking. "Yeah if you win I'll share a milkshake with you on Monday." Videl said sure he would lose. Gohan walked up to the machine and took the hand. Videl put the money in. "3.2.1. GO" Gohan heard the machine say and decided to make it good. So he struggled, playfully. "You can't win Gohan! Give up" he heard Videl say jokingly. "Time to stop playing around." Gohan said and easily pushed the hand down to win. Videl stared wide-eyed. She really though he would never win, and yet he won and it looked like this was easy for him (once he stopped playing). "Now Videl you have to share a milkshake with me on Monday." Gohan said playing again.  
  
Later that day Videl was at Erasa's house. "Hey, Videl what shaken?" she asked playfully. "Oh by the way I saw you and Gohan at the arcade today. And if I'm not mistaken I think you like him." "No I don't Erasa Gohan is a friend that's all." ~Sure he is~ Erasa responded with her mind.  
  
  
  
***At the Son house***  
  
Gohan collapsed on the floor. His face now paled lighter with every second. Gohan was on the floor holding his heart, in pain. He had never been as sick as he was now. "Gohan are you ok?" he heard a voice ask. He looked over to see his father. {a/n Goku is not dead in this story} Gohan was unable to speak, but tried and failed miserably. Goku could see the pain in his son's face and picked him up to put him in bed. "Don't worry Gohan the pain will pass. Your mother will be home in 5 minuets, she just called." Goku put his son on the bed and felt his head. "Gohan you're burning up!" Goku yelled. Goku went to the bathroom and got the thermometer, came back and placed it in Gohan's mouth. Goku was really worried about his son and was waiting to see what his temperature really was.  
  
***Back at Erasa's house***  
  
Videl saw the look on her face and replied with a stern voice "I DON'T love Gohan. He is my FRIEND get that through your head Erasa!" careful not to show otherwise she said "Ok I get it V. Gohan is your friend." With this Videl told her "Well I'm sorry Erasa I have to go I told my dad that I would do something for him." "Ok see ya Videl!" Erasa called out as Videl left.  
  
***At the Son house***  
  
Goku waited, it seemed to take forever to take his temperature. Goku heard the beeping and took the thermometer. "105.7!" Goku tried not to scream it but failed miserably. Just then Chi-Chi walked in the house and heard Goku scream Gohan's temperature. She dropped everything and went into Gohan's room to find Gohan in bed, with his face as white as a ghost, and he gripped his heart again this time tighter. "Chi-Chi this is bad his temperature is 105.7 and getting higher. I think it could be the heart disease that I had." Goku said with panic. "I think they have a cure now don't they? Mirai Trunks said that they came out with it 7 years after you had it." Chi-Chi tried to reason. "Yeah I think so! Lets call a doctor and get it." Goku said, with some hope. Chi-Chi called a doctor and told them what they thought it was but wanted to see him before giving the medication out to anyone. She made the appointment but before she took Gohan she called Bulma. She told her what happened to Gohan. She told Chi-Chi not to take Gohan, "they ask so many questions that you won't be able to answer! Bring him here." She told her. Goku told Chi-Chi to hold on. Just as he was about to pick up Gohan, Gohan screamed in pain. Goku picked his son up to take him to Bulma's, before he could hear his son scream again.  
  
They arrived at Capsule Corp. within a matter of seconds. Bulma looked at Gohan and told Goku, "You know I think you were right saying Gohan has that heart disease, He's showing all the signs you did."  
  
  
  
***Later that night***  
  
  
  
Videl was in her room wondering why Gohan hadn't called like he usually did. ~He must have just forgotten to call or something. Oh well I still don't like him like everyone thinks! I just wish they would get I through their heads that I like Gohan as a friend and nothing else! ~ Videl diced not to let it bother her. She drifted off to sleep only to be awoken by the strangest dream. 


	2. The Dream

Videl awoke with a start, that night. She tried to recall what she had dreamed it was so weird she didn't even know what to think; was it real or was it literally just a dream.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Videl was walking in a dark tunnel (it seemed like). When she ran into someone she kind of recognized so she decided to ask whom this girl was. "My name is Chi-Chi" she replied. Videl remembered Gohan saying that she was his mother. "I remember now Gohan told me about you, he told me that you were his mother." Videl replied, and moved on. She walked about 30 seconds before she saw another figure, this time a male.  
  
She walked up to the figure and saw a familiar face this time and already knew his name. "Your Goku, the winner of the 23 World Martial Arts Tournament." Goku looked at her and asked who she was. "Oh My name's Videl. What's going on here?" she asked him. He nodded and told her that he was Gohan's father, but to keep going because he was not sure.  
  
She walked to the next person and to the next, meeting Piccolo, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Krillin, Bulma, Dende, and Vegeta. She asked each one what was going on when it hit her. ~Gohan has talked about each of them on several occasions! ~ She stopped walking and stood in place to think. But she was interrupted by a female voice saying, "Every person you see in this dream including myself, are all the people most important to Gohan. That is why you know the names but have never meet them." Videl walked up to see whom this voice belonged to, it took her 5 minuets to find her. When she did her jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong Videl shocked to see me or rather you are important to Gohan. You shouldn't, I mean why do you think he played that game, and agreed to share that milkshake with you on Monday? Just admit it you love him." The dream Videl told her. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't LOVE Gohan, he's a good FRIEND that's all. I wish people would get that in their heads." Videl told her dream self. "Of course you say that because you think that Gohan would never like you. I know because I am you. But even if you are not ready to admit it, Gohan needs your help. He is very sick, as of now his temperature is 107.6, go to him and see what you can do." With that the dream Videl just vanished. Videl woke with a start.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Videl decided just to go to forget her dream for now and called Gohan the next day. She fell asleep again but couldn't sleep for more than an hour, so she decided that she write about her dream in the diary she had keep since she meat Gohan.  
  
Chi-Chi was at Gohan's side most of the time. At 5am Goku came in and told her to get some sleep. Gohan's temperature was now 107.6, Goku was worried, Bulma gave them the medicine, but they wouldn't know for at least three days if it was working. Gohan was clutching his heart; he was in so much pain. Gohan's breathing was erratic, and very slow. He was no better than he had been 12 hours ago; he was worse.  
  
10am the phone rang at the Son residence. Chi-Chi answered it almost in tears because of her son's condition. "Hello Chi-Chi speaking."  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi I was just wondering if. I . could. are you OK?" Videl asked she herd Chi-Chi crying.  
  
"Videl Gohan is really sick right now, we don't know what's wrong. *Sob* We are trying all we can but it's not working." Chi-Chi said trying not to cry.  
  
"Ok I'll get one of the doctors to come over right away Chi-Chi don't worry. I promise that he will not ask questions. I had him before he is a nice old man named, Dr. Char. He has a good sense of humor but only uses it when appropriate. I'll get him to come over immediately." Videl told the now hysterical Chi-Chi. "That OK Videl, We have it under control. We are giving him medicine that helped his father when he had the same symptoms." Chi-Chi managed to tell her.  
  
"Ok I'll let you go Chi-Chi let me know if anything happens. Bye"  
  
"Ok I will Videl. See you soon."  
  
With that they both hung up the phone. ~Gohan needs to see a real doctor; I'm calling Dr. Char and getting him to go there stat! ~ Videl thought and called to get Dr. Char.  
  
  
  
Yeah another chapter done! Yeah! Well hope you all enjoyed it. And when you review I will give you DOUBLE PORTIONS of Oreo cheesecake! Oh I don't like to brag but PLEASE read my other story "Running Away" its really good. Gohan has had enough and runs away why read and find out!!! 


	3. It never hurts to try

AN: sorry that it took so long to get out but I made up for it with a longer chapter. Hope you like it!!!!!!!!  
  
Videl called Dr. Char. "Hello Dr. Char speaking," he answered in a high, squeaky, sarcastic voice.  
  
"Hi Dr. Char. I have something to ask you." Videl told him  
  
"Ask away Miss. Videl."  
  
"Ok I have this friend who is very sick and I was wondering if you could come and check him out."  
  
"Sure thing Miss. Videl. Where dose he live?"  
  
"The 439 mountain area."  
  
"Ok, how 'bout I come to your house and you take me there?"  
  
"*Laugh* thought you would say that. Sure come here I'll take you."  
  
"Ok I'll be over in half an hour."  
  
Videl said good-bye, and then waited for him to arrive.  
  
**  
  
Gohan was lying in bed, eyes clutched tight, screaming now and then. Chi- Chi was worried; she was not ready to let her son go. "Hold on Gohan you can overcome this. You are stronger than anyone I know, hold on!" Goku said, trying to get Gohan to fight harder at the virus or what ever it was. "The medication isn't working Chi-Chi." Goku said. "I'm going to Korin, and see if I can't get a Senzu Bean." Goku used his instant transmission, and went to Korin's tower.  
  
"I hope Goten gets back from the park soon." Chi-Chi said when Goku was gone.  
  
**  
  
"Oh hi Goku, what brings you here?" Korin asked.  
  
"Korin Gohan is really sick. And that is putting it lightly. I was wondering if you had any Senzu Beans that I could give him?" Goku told him.  
  
"So Gohan is sick. I don't remember any of you fighters ever being so SICK they needed a Senzu Bean. This must be very serious." Korin commented.  
  
"It is. Do you have any Senzu Beans to give him?" Goku asked again.  
  
"You know Goku it just happens that I have 1 left. But only use it if it's a last resort because I won't have anymore for quite some time." Korin warned Goku. Then handed him his last Senzu Bean.  
  
"Thanks Korin! I promise that I will use it wisely. Bye!" Goku said happy, yet his serious face plastered on. Then used his instant transmission, to get home.  
  
**  
  
Videl was waiting patiently as Dr. Char arrived. When she heard the nock on the door, she ran to it and told Dr. Char to come with her.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Dr. Char. My Friend really needs a doctors opinion." Videl told him.  
  
"It's nothing that I wouldn't do for my favorite patient. By the way what is his name? I'll need to know if he is to become my patient." He asked calmly, not realizing just how serious this was. But neither did she.  
  
"His name is Son Gohan." She told him only to get a reaction she hadn't expected. Seeing his face as she was flying her plane, she asked him, "What is the matter? You act as if you knew him or something."  
  
"No I don't know him in person but I do know that Son Goku the winner of the 23 Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, had a son named Gohan. I remember reading that somewhere. I wonder if this is his son, or is it just one big coincidence." He sated calmly. "Why are you so worried about him in the first place? Is he your boyfriend or do you just like him?" He commented again.  
  
Videl looked sharply at him. "Why do people always ask me that?" she stated sharply. "I don't like Gohan he is a friend that's all!" she almost yelled.  
  
But Dr. Char knew better than to believe her. She was his patient after; he had come to know when she was lying and telling the truth. She was obviously lying.  
  
**  
  
Goku arrived home only to find Gohan Screaming in pain once more. "Gohan I've go a Senzu Bean for you. Eat it; it will help." Goku said then added mentally ~I hope! ~ Chi-Chi stuffed the bean in his mouth. Gohan didn't take it immediately; it took quite a bit of force to get him to eat it. When she finished getting Gohan to eat it she was reminded of Gohan as a baby.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Come on Gohan time to eat your rice." Chi-Chi said as sweetly as she could. But when she tried to feed a 6-month-old Gohan she was wearing the rice before she had the chance to feed him. Gohan was not eating that rice. Last time he had it Chi-Chi had accidentally, over cooked it; so it tasted really bad.  
  
"Come on Gohan you have to eat it." Goku put in. Then he tried his luck with feeding Gohan the rice. "Wow I never thought it would be this hard to get him to eat." Then just as Goku said that Gohan took the rice and was eating it in no time.  
  
"Wow.I.guess.he likes it." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I think it's his favorite food Chi-Chi." Goku told her.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Gohan had, had more than enough time to let the Senzu Bean work. "Goku why isn't Gohan better?" Chi-Chi yelled at Goku.  
  
"I don't know Chi-Chi. I don't know!" Goku said now he was getting even more worried. "I'm going to go get Dende. He has healing powers he may be our last chance."  
  
"I'll be waiting here with Gohan, Get back as fast as you can" Chi-Chi told him as Gohan ki went up unnaturally high, and he screamed in pain. Goku left and Chi-Chi took Gohan's temperature again. "107.9 This is getting out of hand now for a normal person you are almost certain not to live at 108 but maybe because of his father he can withstand it." ~I hope! ~ Just when she finished that thought the doorbell rang; she didn't want to leave Gohan's side but she did to answer the door.  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi I brought Dr. Char to check on Gohan." Videl told her.  
  
"Hello Videl, nice to see you, you too Dr. Char. Gohan is not doing too well I'm afraid, it might be a good thing you are here." Chi-Chi told them and took them to Gohan's room.  
  
**  
  
Goku arrived at Kami's lookout and went to find Dende. It only took him about 30 seconds to find him because Dende is always looking at what's going on, on Earth. "Hi Goku it's nice too see you. What bring you here?" Dende asked.  
  
"Gohan is sick. The Senzu Bean didn't work and nothing else is helping." Goku told him the short version.  
  
"Oh really, that awful. But what can I do?" Dende asked him not realizing why he was there.  
  
"I was wondering if you could come with me and try to heal Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
"I've never tried to heal a sick person before, only injured, but I will try my best. After all Gohan is my friend." He said.  
  
"Thank-you Dende. Hold my hand and I'll take you there. Oh and you can come too if you want Mr. Popo." Goku added.  
  
"No thank-you Goku I should stay here just in case something happens." Mr. Popo told Goku.  
  
"Ok I'll see you later, Bye." Goku said and left in a flash.  
  
**  
  
Videl and Dr. Char just walked into Gohan's room when Goku and Dende appeared. Videl and Dr. Char were shocked when they just come out of nowhere. Goku looked around and asked Chi-Chi whom they were. "Oh Goku this is Videl and this is Dr. Char. Videl called him when she heard that Gohan was sick." Chi-Chi told him.  
  
"Oh well should we let Dende try to heal him first or let the doctor try and figure it out?" Goku wondered aloud.  
  
"Let me go first Mr. Son." Dr. Char told him and they all moved aside to let him try his luck.  
  
***Half an hour later***  
  
"Well I'm afraid I can't tell you what is wrong with him." Dr. Char said sadly. This was not his usual tone of voice. "But I can tell you that if he get any worse he WILL die. And by all circumstances, he should be dead now, no normal person would be alive at a temperature of 108.5."  
  
"Dende why don't you try and heal him this may be our last chance." Goku sated loud enough for everyone to hear. Then Dende walked to him and tried to heal him.  
  
"What are you doing Dende?" Videl asked him.  
  
"I'm trying to heal him, I'm not sure how I do it but I can heal a person near death, by injury but I have never tried to heal the sick." He told her as he finished what he was doing.  
  
***Five minuets later***  
  
"This is taking a lot longer then expected." Goku put in, "and it doesn't seem to be working because Gohan is still in pain. He is still screaming, and clutching his heart. Every time we try to heal him he gets worse."  
  
"Well this is just not working Goku, I tried my best. I am truly sorry." Dende said.  
  
"That's ok you did your best that's all I ask." Goku told him and took him back to Kami's lookout.  
  
"Well I better get home too it's getting late and my dad will kill me if I am any later then I am already." Videl told the reaming Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well if you are that late just wait like 2 more minuets and Goku will get you to your house faster." Chi-Chi offered.  
  
"Thanks but he doesn't know were I live."  
  
"That's no problem, Videl he can find his way. Why did Dr. Char leave so soon?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"He had to get home to his wife." Videl stated simply.  
  
"Oh ok then I can talk freely now, so when are you and Gohan going to get married?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"What are you talking about I don't even like Gohan like that. I only like him as a friend. I only wish people would get that through their heads." Videl said blankly.  
  
"Oh ok I was just wondering." Chi-Chi said smiling inside thinking ~Not too much longer and they would have been going out, now thanks to this it may never happen. Why did Gohan get sick in the first place? ~ Goku arrived not 30 seconds after they finished talking. "Oh Goku do you think you could take Videl home she said that she is already late." She asked Goku.  
  
"Sure no problem. Where do you live Videl?" Goku asked.  
  
"Orange Star City, in the Satan estate." She answered.  
  
"You mean that you are Hurcule's daughter?!" Goku said shocked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why is that such a shock?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh no reason just. never mind." Goku said, "Just hold my hand and don't let go, ok." Goku told her.  
  
"Ok but why?"  
  
"Oh you'll see." Goku told her and they left the house.  
  
**  
  
The next thing Videl knew she was at her house, it had taken her an hour to get there 3 seconds to get home. "How did we get to my house so fast, Goku?" she asked.  
  
"Instant transmission, it's a wonderful thing." Goku told her.  
  
"Ok then, well thanks for talking me home bye!" she said as she entered her house.  
  
Goku made sure she got in, and then left to go back home to check on Gohan condition. Only to find out it was getting worse.  
  
~~  
  
AN: again, well what did you think? Tell me the truth in a review! Ok and when you review you get some more cheesecake! Ok well if you want you can read my other stories too. I have:  
  
"Running away" this is about how Chi-Chi is taking all her anger out on Gohan telling to do things that don't really need to be done. So what can he do, he runs away to who read and find out!  
  
&  
  
"The library" Gohan and Videl go to the library to study for the upcoming project on the Cell games. They start studying and not long after they are taking a break, but they can't get outside. Why? The lights are out. Why? Read and Find out! 


	4. Feelings and Dreams

Hey sorry it took me so long to update! But I've been tied down with HW and my heads been killing me and if you don't believe just ask the author of "low mans lyrics" which by the way is really good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do own this story  
  
Videl walked in her house and found her father waiting for her. "Where Have You Been?" he screamed. She just looked at him and then continued to walk to her room, lost in thought about this instant transmission thing and the severely sick Gohan. "I SAID WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" Hercule screamed louder this time, and Videl shook out of her daze and turned to look at her father.  
  
"Sorry dad I was thinking I was at a friends house, and he's" she was stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"He who's he your too young to have a boyfriend!" Hurcule said.  
  
"Dad let me finish my sentence and I'm 18 I can do what I want, his name is Gohan and he's not my boyfriend, and he's very sick. I would have been home earlier but Dr. Char was doing his best to figure out what was wrong with him, but he couldn't figure it out." Videl told him. Hurcule just stood there kind of shocked that she had a legitimate excuse for once. Last time she came home late her excuse was `I was at Ereasa's and I feel asleep its no big deal dad.' He thought as he watched her go up to her room.  
  
When Videl got up to her room she closed the door behind her. "I have to get this off my chest." She said as she walked over to her desk, and pulled out her Sasami and Ryo-oky diary, and a pen, opened up to page 36, and started to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I got word that Gohan was ill and I panicked. I don't know why. Its not like I'm in love with him or anything it's just a small crush I've had them before. I thought Dr. Char would be of some help but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Gohan just said that if things continue this way he'll die. I couldn't bare that. Then this green guy Dende tried to heal him some weird way, with yellow light. But it didn't work. Then Dr. Char had to leave but I stayed. Once I realized what time it was I had to get home and then Chi-Chi told me that Goku would be right back and he would take me home. He was back in like 3 seconds. Then he took my hand and told me to hold on and we were at my house in like a millisecond! That's like a 3-hour plane ride. Well I just can't stop thinking of Gohan. (AN: neither can I but that's another story) But I know that I've had crushes before and they were the same way. I end up finding a new one and forgetting about the old one like Jake and Ted or was it Tom oh well. I better get some sleep so I can go to school tomorrow and actually try to pay attention in class.  
  
3 ya, Videl  
  
Then Videl got up and walked over to her bed and changed into her pajamas, got into bed and turned the radio on low, in the middle of Avril Lavigne's song "Too much to ask" came on the radio.  
  
Can't you see that you lie to your self?  
  
You can't see the world through a mirror.  
  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears,  
  
Cause I, I'm still here  
  
But every time I try to make you smile  
  
You always go on feeling sorry for yourself.  
  
Every time I try to make you laugh  
  
You stand like a stone alone in your dome  
  
Is that too much that I'm askin for?  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Can't find where I am  
  
Lying here alone I feel  
  
Afraid of the dark  
  
No one to claim alone again  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Can't you see that you lie to your self?  
  
You can't see the world through a mirror.  
  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears,  
  
Cause I, I'm still here  
  
Every time I try to make you smile  
  
You always go on feeling sorry for yourself.  
  
Every time I try to make you laugh  
  
You can't your too tough  
  
You think you loveless  
  
I was too much that I ask you for?  
  
And slowly drifted off to a dreamy sleep, thinking of Gohan.  
  
**  
  
Chi-Chi was in Gohan's room when Goku came back, and she was seeing Gohan in pain and it was killing her. ~ If I could take this from you I would Gohan, I would. I hate seeing you like this. ~ After about an hour Gohan symptoms eased slightly, and she called Goku into the room. "Goku he's not quite as bad as he was before but he's still sick." She told him.  
  
"Well at lest it's an improvement over this morning." Goku stated, hugging Chi-Chi and smiling.  
  
**  
  
Videl was standing at the stove cooking an enormous (to her) dinner. She looked over and saw someone standing in the doorway. "Mommy!" a 6-year-old Pan came running up to her mother, and Videl bent down and scooped the little girl up in mid run and gave her a big hug.  
  
"How was school sweetie?" Videl asked, looking for Gohan to come in any minute.  
  
"It was fun! We fingger paintted and drew amamals!" Pan exclaimed. Just then Gohan came home.  
  
"Daddy!" Pan jumped out of her mother's arms and ran skipping to her father. Then told him about her day at school.  
  
Then Gohan put Pan down and went over to Videl, and kissed her. "And how was your day?" he asked.  
  
"The same as usual, Gohan and you?" She replied.  
  
"It was Ok for a day outside the office." He told her. And she laughed.  
  
Just then Videl woke up from the dream. And she was so shocked. She was actually dreaming about Gohan and they had a daughter named Pan. This was getting out of had in her mind. ~But he did look good in that suit. What am I thinking? I don't love Gohan he's just a friend and that's all it will ever be is a friendship. That's it nothing more. I better go back to sleep. ~ And she feel asleep again wondering what that dream was about.  
  
**  
  
"OH no Goku he's getting worse again!" Chi-Chi said, looking at Gohan scream again. Gohan was as pale as a ghost, and screaming in pain, not able to sleep for long because he would toss and turn in his sleep. All he managed to keep on were his baggy sweatpants.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** **  
  
Ok like I said I'm so sorry I took so long to get this out but tell me what you think in a review and I'll give you any kind of food/ candy you want and all you want just review! And I promise to try my hardest to keep up with it! 


	5. Gohan in a towel

Disclaimer: lilsasami: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOTEN You get away from my computer NOW!!!! (Grabs frying pan and chases Goten like mad) (Computer screen flashes red stops chasing and goes to computer) GOTEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER!!! Goten: I Didn't want you to hurting my big *sniff* brother anymore. So I put a *sniff* virus on your computer. Lilsasami: GOTEN how could you do that! Wait did I just hear Chi-Chi say dinner was ready? (Making up quick lie to get Goten to go away) Goten: REALLY! (Runs off) Lilsasami: well anyway I'm sorry for not updating I have been sick and on top of that my computer has been in the shop for 3 weeks. Sorry for not updating. Anyway I don't own DB/Z/GT or the song  
  
Gohan was screaming in pain. Chi-Chi and Goku didn't know what to do anymore. So they decided to let this go and try what worked so many times before..... time. Gohan temperature was 110.3 and they just didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
**  
  
Videl awoke again that night because of another unusual dream about Gohan.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a crowed room and everyone that was on the dance floor was dressed up. Videl was in a white wedding gown and Gohan in a traditional black tux. "Hey Videl would you like to dance?" Gohan asked as Nsync's `The Two of Us' came on.  
  
"Of course Gohan." Videl replied. And they started to dance.  
  
Girl when we started baby we were friends  
  
But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end  
  
See I was thinking then it clicked one day  
  
That no one else has ever made me feel this way  
  
Next time I saw you girl I knew I had to try  
  
To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside  
  
And listen good 'cause what I say is from my heart  
  
So if you're ready  
  
"You know Videl no one else has ever made me feel this way it's true."  
  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
  
And I just can't wait 'til you get home  
  
Waiting for your call 'cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
  
Girl it's just the two of us  
  
'Cause I'm thinking 'bout you day and night  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care  
  
This I swear  
  
Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
~Share Kiss~  
  
Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do  
  
I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through  
  
I sent you flowers on a Saturday  
  
Inside's a letter with a message and your name  
  
See I just love the feeling, knowing I can make you smile  
  
And I haven't felt that way about someone in quite a while  
  
Just listen to these words I have to say  
  
Just take a chance  
  
"I do feel the same way as you do Gohan I do"  
  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
  
And I just can't wait 'til you get home  
  
Waiting for your call 'cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
  
Girl it's just the two of us  
  
'Cause I'm thinking 'bout you day and night  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care  
  
This I swear  
  
Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
It just gets better with each day (Baby someday)  
  
I always wanted to tell you  
  
But I was so afraid  
  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
  
And I just can't wait 'til you get home  
  
Waiting for your call 'cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
  
Girl it's just the two of us  
  
'Cause I'm thinking 'bout you day and night  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care  
  
This I swear  
  
Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
When the song was over everyone decided it was time to leave. After saying their goodbyes Gohan and Videl were left to go on their honeymoon. (NA: This WILL NOT be a lemon trust me I can't or I should say haven't tried to write them) When they were at the Hotel Gohan decided to take a shower. When he came out he was raped in a towel, and he was dripping wet. His muscles were showing vividly, and glycining (~ I don't know how you spell it) with the candle glowing next to him. He was eye candy. You just wanted more. You just couldn't stop looking at him. Just then he was about to take off his towel when.  
  
SHE WOKE UP!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That was one STANGE dream oh well I have to get ready for school he did look good in that towel why did I have to wake up there!" Videl stated, as she got ready, "Wait! Why do I even care? I was just I dream and I he's only a friend. But he DID look good in that towel! Why am I still thinking this? I have to stop!" When she finished she walked down the steps and headed to get breakfast.  
  
At breakfast Videl was lost in thought about her dream as Hurcule entered the room. "Hey Videl sweet heart. How did sleep last night?" He asked still half asleep.  
  
"I slept fine dad how about you?" she asked trying to get the attention off her, but not in success.  
  
"I had 2 weird dreams last night and you were in them both of them." He said. "In the first one you were by this boys bed side and crying telling him not to die and in the other you were with the same boy but in a wedding."  
  
Videl was stunned that her father had the same dream she had about them getting married. But what was this about her telling him not to die? She just gave him a weird look, nodded her head, finished her breakfast and left for school.  
  
On her way to school she kept thinking about that dream. She would mumble to herself saying things like, "Kami, that was a nice six pack, was it just a six pack or more nice things? I don't wanna know he's only a friend. That's all and I don't like him like that. But he did look good in that towel." But before she could get too far into this conversation with herself she found she was at her locker. Erasa and Sharpner were approaching her and they had some things to ask, along with everyone else in the school.  
  
"Videl I called your house the other day and your dad told me that you went to Gohan's house. Is he ok?" Erasa asked her.  
  
"Yeah then she called me and wouldn't stop asking me questions. So how is he?" Sharpner asked.  
  
Videl just sighed, and said, "He's getting worse everyday doctor says that if this continues he'll die." She had to resist a small tear coming from her eye. Erasa saw this and pulled Videl into the bathroom.  
  
Seeing that it was empty she just came out and said, "Come on Videl! I know you're in love with Gohan just admit it. At least to me, your best friend. That's why I took you in here just admit it and I'll drop it all together."  
  
Videl looked at her and tried to look her in the eye but she just didn't work. "I don't love Gohan he's just a friend, (She thought abut Gohan in the towel again and his perfect six pack but quickly pushed it out of her head too keep on topic) would everyone just get that through their freakin heads!" with that she walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to her next class, which she would normally have with Gohan. At this thought she wanted to cry, she missed Gohan in her mind she just wouldn't admit that to anyone.  
  
**  
  
By the end of the day everyone wanted to know where Gohan was. They had never gone at least one day without seeing Gohan at least once. Videl was getting tired of answering everyone's questions since they were all the same.  
  
When she got home she did what little homework she had and called to see how Gohan was doing. To her dismay he was doing even worse. She didn't know how that was possible. After a talk with Chi-Chi about possible cures she headed to her room and got out her Sasami and Ryo-oky diary, opened to the next available page, and stated to write about the days events.  
  
When she was finished she put the diary back in it's hiding place behind bookshelf and went to bed. Only to have more dreams.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok ok I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. Just please RR please when you do I'll give you all your favorite candy. I've been really sick and my computer has been in the shop for 3 weeks. Just e-mail me at JRTsGiddyUpGirl@aol.com if you want to be on my update list. 


	6. Dreams get worse

AN: I am ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking this long to update. Just to let all you know I let my free time slip through my fingers and before I knew it... well you get the picture. Standard disclaimers apply. So don't say I own anything but the idea for the story. Ok enough rambling on with the story that everyone is so eager to read. .  
  
Last Chapter  
  
When she got home she did what little homework she had and called to see how Gohan was doing. To her dismay he was doing even worse. She didn't know how that was possible. After a talk with Chi-Chi about possible cures she headed to her room and got out her Sasami and Ryo-oky diary, opened to the next available page, and stated to write about the days events.  
  
When she was finished she put the diary back in it's hiding place behind bookshelf and went to bed. Only to have more dreams.

On with the next chapter 6  
  
That night the house was quite, not a sound could be heard. Hurcule liked it this way. He was watching the tapes of the Cell games and he liked no interruptions. It was his time to reminisce about the past that he had no part in. Everyone thought that he did though, so he enjoyed the limelight. As he was watching he notice that he couldn't keep his eyes open, and slowly he drifted to sleep.  
  
Videl woke up suddenly, looked at the clock and noticed that it was only three thirty. She just had the weirdest dream yet. She was at a funeral. But not just any funeral she wondered around for a bit to find the card at the sign-in book were made for a person named Son Gohan. She couldn't believe her eyes; this had to be a mistake. There had to be another person named Son Gohan, there just had to be. She needed to see for herself. She wondered around for a little bit till she found the casket. It was already open. She looked inside and found the one thing she didn't want to see. It was Gohan, the Gohan that she secretly loved and never wanted to admit her feeling for. He was very pallid, and looked as if he were waiting still for something. That's when she woke up.  
  
That was a weird dream. The weirdest yet. She leaned back again to try to fall asleep. Fifteen or twenty minuets later she decided that she couldn't get back to sleep. So she got up to get something to drink. She walked down stairs to find that her father had fallen asleep watching the Cell videos again. She laughed slightly, but went to the kitchen, got her drink and went back up to bed. She had this strange feeling to call Chi-Chi to see if Gohan was ok, but she brushed off the feeling, and said that it was only a dream. "Dreams aren't real they just happen to seem it when we are asleep." With that she feel asleep again. This time having another dream very different from the last.Chi-Chi was watching her, she couldn't leave him; not like this. She would stay awake for a year if it meant that she could see her son get well again. But her efforts were in vain. The longer she stayed with him, the worse he seemed to get. "Oh Gohan, why do you have to put me through this much pain. Your brother isn't taking this too well either. I had to send him over to Bulma's to get his mind even remotely off you. I had to tell him that it looked hopeless and he didn't want to believe it. He just said 'Gohan's one of the strongest people I know. He has to pull through.' He was crying when he said that to." Chi-Chi stopped and grabbed his shoulders, and shook not too hard but enough to get her point across as he broke out in tears herself, "Gohan you have to get better! You hear me! Get better if not for us for that poor girl Videl. She calls and comes over just to see you, you..." She let go suddenly as he moved at the mention of Videl's name. He picked up his picked up his arm and moved it to his stomach. It might not have been much but it was more than he had done thus far.Videl was in a house on hill that she didn't recognize. She was walking around when Sharpner came up, took her hand and led her outside. As they were walking she noticed the ring on his hand and then she looked at her own hand. She also had a wedding band on, it seemed that they matched. She couldn't hold this question in her, she had to ask this time, it didn't make any sense. "Sharpner," she asked. He looked at her and she finished the question, "Sharpner, are we married?"  
  
He had a weird look on his face almost as if he got this question a lot. "Yes," he replied. "We have been for about two and a half years. About one year after Gohan died. You ask that question a lot. I'm starting to wonder about you."  
  
Videl was shocked to say the least. Then all doubt was lost as she saw the grave. On it, it said Son Gohan. She was scared; she didn't want him to die. She loved him more than anything she could imagine. "Why, Why did he die?!"  
  
Sharpner looked at her, hugged her and didn't say a word for a few minutes as she cried. "They say that it might have been loneliness, he was all alone whatever was wrong with him got so bad and no one there to look after him, almost as if he were waiting for something." He said.  
  
Beep Beep Beep...  
  
She moved her hand to shut the alarm off. She slowly sat up, and thought to herself 'I don't want him to die'

AN: Sorry! I'm Really Sorry! Makes a deep bow I should have updated sooner. But just so that everyone is aware there is probably only one more chapter. I have the ending done (and I've had it done about the same time that I put out chapter 2) PEASE DON'T KILL ME. I really have wanted to finish the story but I haven't had the time. School sucks I only have one more year of high school left so that's a good thing. I will finish this story soon. 


End file.
